Support is requested for the ninth annual HMO Research Network conference to be held on April 1-3, 2003 at the Hyatt Regency Tech Center Hotel, Denver, Colorado. The HMO Research Network (HMORN) is comprised of the major public domain research centers situated in large HMOs, most of which are non-profit organizations. The objectives of this conference are: 1) To provide a forum for the HMO researchers to discuss methods and to disseminate research findings from studies conducted in HMOs; 2) To create opportunities for researchers and staff working within HMO-based research centers to collaborate on multi-site research projects, with approaches that facilitate cross-site collaboration; and 3) To enhance the ability of the research centers participating in the HMO Research Network to respond to national goals to enhance the effectiveness, efficacy and overall quality of health care delivery systems, and to contribute to national research agendas and funding priorities. The HMORN conference will include two days of meetings, with formal presentations by keynote speakers, panels with open discussion, "break-out" sessions for presenting papers and posters, and opportunities for informal networking to facilitate collaboration and consultation among Network members and funding agencies. The HMORN annual conference will therefore provide: a forum where research from the participating centers can be presented and discussed; opportunities for investigators and staff members to learn from each other; opportunities for open meetings of the investigators of the major collaborative research programs of the HMO Research Network; and opportunities for communication and dialogue among governmental representatives from AHRQ, CDC, and the NIH and researchers from the participating centers. Thus, this meeting is intended to advance the quality and breadth of public domain research in HMOs and to maximize the relevance of this research to the nation's public health agenda.